Make no mistakes
by Asakura Hao
Summary: So the shaman fights are over But what's with Anna huh? Disappearing on Yoh and hanging with Hao? YOHXANNA “By the looks of things, you better buy more than 10 packs.”
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any characters of shaman king so please don't sue.  
  
I sigh as I absent-mindedly look out at the window, preparing dinner for the night The snowy ground, reminds me of Anna. Cold yet beautiful..  
  
Make no mistakes  
By: Asakura Hao  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A year has past since the Shaman Fights in American. Every ones back at their much loved homes. And Hao who 's as dead as me, myself, is ( and will be getting it from Anna the Ice Queen of Brutal training if he doesn't get the groceries back for me to make dinner!) living happily with us (Anna, Faust the eighth, Eliza and me). *Chuckle* I guess it's crazy to think about life with Hao the destroyer, but in my eyes any one who can see spirits is good in a way, even if they don't show it. So that's why I didn't kill him (though I did take of his life unnoticed) instead I have decided to try to change him and his evil ways.  
  
After all what's the point of killing him, if he just comes back after 500 years.  
  
It's been a weird in my (or should we say our) hotel lately, it's not Hao, not Faust the eighth or his beloved wife, Eliza, there's nothing wrong with any one. Except....My own fiancée. Anna the Itako, But I shouldn't worry should I? I mean Anna's possibly the strongest woman in the world, I should know too..I.I wish I knew though, it's so frustrating;  
  
I would see her walk out on me every night. 'Need fresh air' that's all she says, after laying in each others arms for 2 hours or so. She'll push me away gently, and slips in to the darkness of the night, going to a place where I can not protect her.  
  
That's how it's been for the last 6 weeks and 3 days. 1080 hours of not knowing where she was, or perhaps who she was with. My main problem is that I can not follow her, I tried once, but then I lost her in the dark. The next night, she whispered dangerously to me 'Please respect my wishes and do not ever follow me again'  
  
Sure, I might be a care-free idiot (or so my aniki says) who doesn't know right from wrong and is a bit slow but, after 45 nights of absents; it's hard not to worry.even as I chop up the vegetables for tonight's dinner, I can't stop thinking about it.  
  
"Yoh!"  
  
I turned to the tired voice I knew so well, "Hey, what took you so long? Any later and Anna will do some special killer move on both of us, then the Asakura line will be history" I joked cheerfully as ever, receiving a smile identical to my own.  
  
"Sorry, about the delay, but the stuff your mighty fiancée wants is pretty hard to find" said Anna's-slave, "and no the Asakura line will definitely not be extinct, after all our, otou-san is still young" We brusted out laughing. The laughter continued until I realized it was more gross then funny.  
  
As my aniki babble on about Anna's ability to finish off the Asakura 's bloodline in the snap of a fingers. My thoughts slowly drifted back to the fearsome itako.  
  
Anna.....  
  
First fic Please R&R comment if you want, it'll be greatly appreciated Don't flame though :*( ~Asakura Hao 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2...  
  
"YOH!" a loud female voice scream cuts through the chilling night air "AH!" sweat beads of sweat drip down my brow to my cheeks, down my neck and finally soaking in my white marijuana leave shirt. Behind my shirt my heart just got burned more than the Spirit of Fire could ever do.  
  
Make no mistakes  
By: Asakura Hao  
  
A dream.I thought as lay there in my futon, panting. Swiftly I got up and scan out my room quickly making sure that the residents (namely Anna) around me didn't go deaf because of my scream. Oh... Anna, you're going to make me cry.hehe.I joked to myself. Sighing, I move slowly back towards my futon, planning to go back to the much needed sleep. Unfortunately.  
  
"Ohayo Yoh" said the half naked figure on my futon  
  
I nearly peed my pajama pants seeing Hao in my futon Gosh, he's quick. He must've heard me and thought I was in danger..I didn't know what to say to the ever so cheerful yet.slightly still evil aniki of mine. Some how my mouth just didn't work.maybe it's because it's four in the morning.  
  
"Yoh.. I know this is a personal question...but." I was frozen.rooted to the ground as if I'm a marijuana plant.  
  
He sighed, and then looked at me straight in the eyes.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
Oo-k, I knew he was a bit weird but this is just beyond his usual weirdness.  
  
"I've been wanting to ask you this for 2 months.."  
  
Oh.boy...here it comes!! Receivers get ready!  
  
"Are you.still. a.virgin?"  
  
My eyes were the size of Manta's head, my jaw dropped as long as Ryu's hair and my face was as white as HoroHoro's. I wanted to scream at my tricky older brother, but all that came out was.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh...errrr....I.uhh" Seems like every thing is going bad for me; even the morning hates me and won't allow me to speak!  
  
"It's ok Yoh, I've been seening Anna caming out of your room so naturally."  
  
Kuso!  
  
I could feel my face heat up "You thought I was..doing Anna, THE ANNA, the Anna that's my fiancée, but treats the repairman better than me because he charged 50 cent less????" I nearly choked after yelling at the surprised face of my twin.  
  
Right, now that you had a piece of my mind. Leave.  
  
Using my long bangs and the night to hide my angry face from Hao, I walked quickly out of the room away from my brother before he comes to try and talk to me again.  
  
"Yoh"  
  
The voice I longed to hear in a warm tone, rang to my ears. I stopped.  
  
"Where do you think going?"  
  
Anna.  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
I didn't respond to Hao, knowing that he had come out of his short daze. "I 'm just going for a walk, Anna, I'll be back to cook breakfast" Then I sprinted as fast as I could, all the while I daring myself to look back to see the tiny glimpse of Anna..but in the end I didn't. I reached the woods on the edge of the town in less than 20 min, thanking my training that Anna made me do.  
  
Kuso! Anna again! Every thing revolves around her doesn't it?  
  
I leaned my back against a solid rock, finding peace and comfort in the music of the forest.  
  
~* Next morning *~  
  
I open-wide my droopy eyes again, trying to focusing more on the egg that I'm frying for breakfast. It was morning and I still didn't solve my 'Anna crisis' after spending the whole night sitting on the frosty forest ground, trying to come up with something.  
  
*Yawn*  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Hao obviously didn't know what to do in these situations, after all he's never felt what I feel when I'm with Anna. So..that crosses him out for advices, I guess. A shrill ringing broke in to my thoughts.  
  
The phonnneeeeeee..  
  
I groaned, using my other hand to reach the phone blindly.  
  
"Ohayo." No answer "Ohayo??"  
  
"Ohayo" said a calm, masculine voice  
  
Nani..?  
  
I look up to see the phone is in Faust's hands instead of mine..I sweat dropped when looked at my 'phone' and realized that I was in fact holding Faust's long, pale arm. He smiled peacefully at me as I returned an apologetic smile and finally let go of him. I sighed and went back to my cooking.  
  
All of a suddenly the air in the room changed quickly from the comfortable, warm and cozy silence to a dense, choking and chilling air.  
  
Obviously I knew the only one that can do that would be Anna. I turned to greet her with a casual 'Ohayo', but fate played against my poor aniki when he strolled in lazily making quite an entrance with only a towel around his waist. Faust and I moved away from the danger zone in a blink of an eye, hands craw at the wall but keeping our eyes on the battle field.  
  
The sound of hand against cheek sounded louder then anything that I've ever heard.  
  
"Itai yo!!!"  
  
Hao's scream of pain just topped my earlier statement.  
  
Okay..the Anna/Yoh is coming up so don't worry k? I'm sorry if it's too OOC-ness for your taste..T_T Hehe, I'm not an expert in Japanese or English, so if there's any mistakes please tell me. -_-  
  
Jhoeydagger&AnimeFan10: Thank you so much, you 2 just made me the happiest first time author : D and I'll update as quickly as I can, just for you ; )  
  
Moonlight Pilot: If you go back to the first paragraph or so, it should say that 'every ones back at their much loved homes.' This means that the Shaman King fight is over.  
  
Please R&R comment if you want, it'll be greatly appreciated Don't flame please :*( ~Asakura Hao 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3...  
  
"Ohayo Yoh-sama!" I gave the pink hair girl and my best friend a toothy smile. But before I could say anything back, Hao showed up in his bandages and half-on yukata. "Hey, Tamao" I sweat drop when the same reaction happened every time they meet occurred yet again.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
"Hmm, it's Manma right?" I swallowed my nervous laughter as 'Manta' turned as red as Tamao except I think it's out of anger and not the same embarrassing blush on Tamao's face.  
  
"Kuso!! It has been a year Hao! A YEAR and you still don't remember my NAME!?" bellowed the small figure  
  
'Who knew a person his size can yell that loud.'  
  
"My, Tana. For such a little guy you sure are loud!"  
  
Heh, we aren't twins for nothing.  
  
"Hao, stop picking on MANTA"  
  
"Ok-AHH!" Before Hao could say ok, Anna arrived kicked Hao's family jewels, yanked him by the hair, and threw him to the wall which is (unfortunately for him or maybe Anna planned it?) near a stacked bookcase with a few of stone cravings, then sickening thumps along with cracks filled the our ears.  
  
Tamao, Manta and me didn't dare to move to help Hao until the blond murder yet the holder of my future and love disappeared to the next room. I stared at the mass destruction that was the fallen mess of books and stone cravings and finally at the total annihilation of the once Great Asakura Hao.  
  
"Ano, shouldn't we help him, Yoh-sama?" ask the ever-so-kind Tamao  
  
I broke out of my gawking state and quickly shouted at Manta to go get Faust.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
"She has a great left hook. I know how you feel, Hao." commented HoroHoro with twin rivers of tears running down his face, he latched a hand on to Hao's mummy body, as a sign of comfort and understanding.  
  
"Don't touch me" came a muffled reply from the floor which he lay on.  
  
"I learned a lesson today. Never ever, ever go near a bookcase again." said the mera styled hair Ryu. Manta looked at him as if he was crazy. (And sometimes we do question his insanity and sexuality. Sometimes is a 'mera' bad sign)  
  
"But Ryu-san."  
  
Ren laughed loudly obviously ignoring the single striking death glare that is shooting his way.  
  
"Heh, being beaten by a woman, how shameful"  
  
"Don't talk to me"  
  
"I don't talk to mummies"  
  
"Don't talk to me"  
  
Sighing and leaving the argument in the background at the same time, I pondered on Anna's assault on Hao. Well, Ryu had suggested it was her so-called 'time of the month'.  
  
"Yoh-kun, Anna's action might have traumatize Hao-sama, maybe I should-" I nodded half-heartedly while Faust continued examining Hao's coffin.er I mean bandages.  
  
"Don't talk about me"  
  
Faust with a worried look plastered on his make-upped face, and tried to attempt once again in convincing some sort of therapy "But Hao-sama-"  
  
"Don't' try Faust, it's impossible for you to heal emotional wound such as that of being beaten by a women. So tell me Hao, how does it feel?" Ren gave Hao a sly smirk, that some might dare to match Hao's.  
  
An uncomfortable silence swooshed in the room, now an evil aura hovers around us. Choking and cold.  
  
"You want to try it?"  
  
Our eyes widen in fear, fear for the Ice Queen, Anna. Ren hastily shook his head repeatedly. Then after a short silence, a chuckle brave through the silence. All heads turn towards the gassy spirit form of the once murderous samurai.  
  
Surprisingly, Anna let it go though Amidamaru received one of Anna's infamous glances. She walked straight to Hao's body, and picked him up by some loose bandages. We all closed their eyes and covered their ears, expecting a crashing sound and a loud scream/yell/wail of anguish/pain/misery.  
  
Anna surprised us again today. She didn't reproduce any wailings from Hao; she just dragged Hao along with her and gracefully walked out of the room, no words.  
  
Manta shakily asks "What was that about??"  
  
"Hey, you don't think Anna and Hao has some kind of kinky relationship, ne?"  
  
Everyone's eyes turn to me. I can numbly hear the other throw some foreign objects at the ice shaman while my mind slowly comes face to face with the facts.  
  
"Anna and Hao? Pttff! No way in seven hells!!" I laughed so hard. "Oh jezee HoroHoro, your jokes are funnier then Chocoloves!"  
  
As everyone start to fill the room with laughter again, I watched to sunny, beautiful blue sky idly. Anna. I frowned.  
  
What if HoroHoro is right?  
  
I stood up. "Hey, want to take a walk you guys? It's beautiful outside."  
  
Out of all the people only Faust stood up "Hai, it's about time, I need to talk to you, Yoh-sama"  
  
Huh?..  
  
Ryu stood up and exclaimed "Great! We'll go to-"  
  
Faust interrupted Ryu sharply "I'm sorry Ryu-san, but I need to talk to Yoh- sama privately"  
  
When did Faust became so.sharp??  
  
"Uhhh.ok" Ryu replied numbly.  
  
I looked back as Faust continued walk.  
  
I saw everyone's amused face which also included Hao's on the balcony of the second floor. I was about to say something back when Faust startled me by clutching my head gently to steer me away form the view of the house.  
  
"You should look ahead instead, it's much healthier."  
  
I smile a thanks to the pale doctor.  
  
I wonder what's to talk about.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
Awww, man! Writing long stories' too hard..I should've done one shots. Stupid me!!! I'll explain why Hao's being such a big pussy later on the story kk?!  
  
Please R&R comment if you want, it'll be greatly appreciated Don't flame though :*( ~Asakura Hao 


	4. Chapter omg 4

Chapter 4  
  
(Normal POV) "What's got Faust so edgy?" asked Manta Ren replied "Must be his time of the month too" A sharp blade rested at Ren's neck, wiggling it slightly, Eliza flashes Ren a gentle smile that would have been normal if it wasn't for the blade and creepy aura that's glowing around her body. Ren slowly nodded. . . Taking the apology for insulting her husband she exits the room after a small bow. "Must be my lucky day! 2 death threat in less then an hour!!" laughed HoroHoro "Shimatta!!" ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
"So what's that you wanted to talk about Faust?" We were at the place where I first met Silva..Brings back memories.  
  
"Yoh-kun, it's about Anna-san."  
  
Huh?  
  
"I know what's been on your mind lately, mainly Anna no doubt, Hao-sama had discussed with me earlier. He might not understand due to the lack of experience with 'the emotion love'. So he asked me to talk to you for him"  
  
"Sou ka. . .well you got that part right I've been think about Anna a lot lately. . ."  
  
"Well, He noticed that the relationship between you two have been growin-"  
  
"No, it hasn't"  
  
"Hmmmm, really?" I cocked my head a little to face the origin of the voice, Faust greeted the new comer with his usual kindness.  
  
Hao was sitting on the railing that surrounds the pond we're at, having a thoughtful look on his face. "Yoh, you might as well tell your elders your problem first. Ne?"  
  
Elders hn? Damn Hao being 4 seconds older then me. . .  
  
"Well, it's Anna-"  
  
"Yes, we know it's about Anna "  
  
Hmmm . . . . Proves yet again that the world revolves around Anna.  
  
"Well. . .Anna 's been disappearing on me. . .After we cuddle and. . .Stuff" I feel their eyes on me, blood rushes to my face as I finish my sentence. Suddenly the hem of my shirt seems more interesting to me then the 'elders' in front of me.  
  
"Sou dis ka"  
  
Part of me wanted to shout 'Hey that's my line, I'm famous!' the other part screamed at my Aniki's all knowing tone. I slowly raise my still flushing face up; my eyes met Hao and Faust with identical sincere smiles on their faces.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Yoh-kun, the thing that we want to tell you is that-"  
  
"Your Anna is going through some changes, and you have to understand. Yoh, she can't tell anyone."  
  
Huh?  
  
"Uhhh. . .Then how come you guys know?"  
  
"I have my sources and Faust knows because he can help"  
  
"Oh, I can't know huh?"  
  
"Nope" Sighing, I close my eyes and focus on take comfort in the gentle breeze of the wind through my hair, everything's changed now. . . Sigh.  
  
"It doesn't matter. If I can't help with knowing, I'll just help by supporting her all the way." After all I'm still very much in love with her.  
  
Smiling and feeling very relived at my own answer, I let my eyes slowly open, Hao's arm flew to drape around my shoulders offering silent comfort and a congarts. Faust smile at me and "I have to buy some painkillers since we ran out."  
  
"By the looks of things, you better buy more than 10 packs." Joked Hao. I laugh along with them hoping he's was only joking.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
I watch the brilliant stars above my head. No wonder Hao has such an obsession with them, they're simply beautiful. Nature's best gift. . .  
  
A shift in the bushes caught my alerted attention.  
  
If it's HoroHoro trying to dig out my plants again, I swear I'll . . .  
  
(DAMN I REALLY WANNA STOP RIGHT HERE AND NOW!)  
  
A squeal rushed out of my mouth before I could stop it.  
  
"ANNA"  
  
Girls were never my good areas, I even wondered if I was a normal human teenager sometimes, I mean I never had any puberty experience before, well I did but I have seriously never felt the prevented ways. I sort of suspect Hao took it all or maybe Anna beat it out of me. But now. . .  
  
"Baka" A collision of knuckle again the hollow of my cheek almost took me to the next life.  
  
Just before I completely black out. In a flash Hao had pinned Anna down with Faust behind us.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Groaning, I removed my aching cheek form the cold, hard and most of all evil pack of ice. I rest my frostbitten cheek on the soft pillow and regret doing so because the warmth was not worth the painful sensation.  
  
"OI, DANA!!"  
  
Another groan escaped my mouth.  
  
"GOD RYU, DO YOU WANNA MAKE HIM DEAF??"  
  
"Baka, you were just as loud as him. . ."  
  
"Oh?.Gomen Yoh!"  
  
"Baka"  
  
I quickly put on my headphones knowing my virgin ears would not be able to take the insults HoroHoro and Ren shares, everyday, every hour, every minute, and every second.  
  
God, I wondered if they're in love or something. . .  
  
One of these days. . .  
  
A loud crash announced the beautiful coming of my short waited sleep. Being to lazy to move my arms, I simply shook my headphones from my ears, Hao's voice quietly race to my ears.  
  
After making a mental note to thank Hao later, my eyes closed and I soon fell to the paradise that is in my dreams.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Sorry for the long delay folks. I've been sick with the usual runny nose and coughing fits and you know the usual stuff when white fluffy cold things (that you are amazed at until the result leads you to this) falls down to the ground.  
  
Anyways, Read & Review and maybe you'll get a Haoberry and cream pie (winks at. . . Kiiro Asakura) in your frig tomorrow.  
  
This is Asakura Hao signing out *Beep* 


End file.
